thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Friends in Need". Plot (At a pond, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Simba, Bunga and Emily watches the view from the planet by watching the stars) *Pumbaa: How are we going to get home? *Pat: Sneak into the castle to get those airpods. *Stan: No. We would end up in prison forever. I don't wanna go to jail like the first time we crashed landed. *Bunga: We were taken and put us into their stadium. *Emily: Timon doesn't care about us anymore. He won and all he does is care for the planet. *Simba: We need to get him back and build a new spaceship to return home to planet Earth. *Pat: What if he doesn't want to go back to Earth? *Stan: That would be totally messed up. *Emily: We can't let our friendship go down into pieces. *Simba: Alright. We know what we're gonna do and how to make Timon come back to us like we're going home. (At the King's castle, Timon is having lunch with all of his alien friends on the table including the Princess and the King of Pluto) *Timon: Ah, this steak taste so good. *Princess: You asked for it, we baked it. *Timon: This planet is getting better and better. *King of Pluto: I may not be a grub type person, but i may enjoy this delicious meal back in your home planet. *Timon: We eat the grass, then we become the grass, and then, the animals hunt for other animals and eat the meat. That what the Circle of Life goes from around and around. *King of Pluto: Does other planets follow this ideology? *Timon: Sometimes. But not all. *Alien Knight #1: What other superhero names are you known of? *Timon: No matter what anybody says or does, call me "Super Duper Hero X"! *Princess: "Super Duper Hero X"? *Timon: Heh, that's just a name everyone calls me back at the jungle. Being the Taser Meerkat is what using your laser eyes to cut off things like a red light. *Alien Knight #2: Who gave you the outfit? *Timon: Oh, Professor Chi-Chi gave it to me two years ago when we were called in to protect the planet from bad guys around the world. *King of Pluto: *fear* Professor Chi-Chi?! *Timon: Professor Chi-Chi? Have you ever met him before? *King of Pluto: I...e.....just. *Timon: Ea ooh oh ea? *King of Pluto: No! I gotta check my collection! *rush to the collection room* *Princess: What is up with him? *Timon: I don't know. I think he has a fear of names he know and doesn't want to talk about it. And guess what? Laduda Ladada. (The King of Pluto is in the collection room, checking his drawers to see if the airpods are there) *King of Pluto: Where is it? Where is it?! Who let my guards over to hide my little tiny items like a house of cards? *touch the airpods and grab them* There. Those airpods are mine! *hear them out* Can someone listen to me while i'm at lunch? (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, it was getting dark as Prodessor Chi-Chi test out the sticky goo with Stuart holding down the glass on the table where the sticky goo can't get out) *Professor Chi-Chi: Make sure the sticky goo doesn't leave the house this instant. *Stuart: They come out quick. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's just glass. *Aunt Martha: Don't forgot to hold it hard and be careful, it might break. *Stuart: I must be gentle with it. They bounce around the place. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's like a bug, but it will stick into your body. *Stuart: Eek! Mind as well not wanna do that. (The airpods are calling on the table) *Professor Chi-Chi: What the? Again? Who can it be? *wear his airpods to talk* Hello? What do you want from me? *King of Pluto: *call Professor Chi-Chi* Are you there? I am running a bit behind. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's that wimpy voice again. What do you want this time? *King of Pluto: Hello, do you know a man named Timon? You gave him like a superhero outfit like two years back then. *Professor Chi-Chi: How did you know that? Are you stalkimg our world? *King of Pluto: No. It was just a simple question. *Professor Chi-Chi: I don't have time for your games and i got a meeting club to handle. No worries and have a nice day. Goodbye. *stop calling on the airpods* *King of Pluto: *stop calling on the airpods* It still works. I'm going back to lunch. *Stuart: What's next Professor? *Professor Chi-Chi: Don't make the goo jump out of nowhere. *Stuart: It's axting like a echo. *Aunt Martha: Why it's doing that? *Stuart: It can't press it that long. *Aunt Martha: That goo is weak. Let go of your hand. *Stuart: *let go of the glass* Isn't it bad? *Professor Chi-Chi: Sorry about that. Sticky goo are the weakest things in the world. No other living thing can top it. *Aunt Martha: It look like chewing gum. *Stuart: It sure is. *Aunt Martha: It doesn't effect anything from it. *Stuart: *take the glass off* What could go wrong with the goo. *Professor Chi-Chi: Stuart, no! *Stuart: It's just glass. Who drink from a cup nowadays? (The sticky goo jumps everywhere in the place) *Stuart: Oh no, it's jumping everywhere. *Professor Chi-Chi: Stuart, what have you done? *Stuart: It was a accident. I'm sorry. *Aunt Martha: Put it in the trash. *Stuart: It's jumping everywhere in the lab. *Aunt Martha: Get it out the window! *Professor Chi-Chi: No. I say it stays inside while i use the blaster to shoot it. *Stuart: It's like a ball bouncing everywhere in the room. *Professor Chi-Chi: *use a blaster gun to shoot at the goo everywhere from jumping* Why won't it explode? *Stuart: Just let it out. *Professor Chi-Chi: Dead or alive, the goo is coming with me. *shoot the laser to the goo* (The goo explode from the laser) *Stuart: Wowzers. *Aunt Martha: That was phenomenon. *Professor Chi-Chi: Never judge a science experiment by its appearance. *Stuart: How did we do on this? *Professor Chi-Chi: Bad. You let this little goo pop out of the glass and bounce everywhere in place. You know what, shame on you. This is your first failure on the science club. *Stuart: I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. We shouldn't have drop the goo into the sink to go inside of the pipe. *Professor Chi-Chi: No sir. A cup of water would be worse for the goo to absorb the liquid and flood the city with goo. *Stuart: It was just an accident. *Aunt Martha: But you ruin it for us. *Stuart: Can we leave already? We have been inside for the whole day. *Professor Chi-Chi: No. I got something for you to talk about. Never ever make mistakes on inventions and experiments ever again! *Stuart: I know better. *Professor Chi-Chi: It has been a disappointing day. *Aunt Martha: Well, look like it's time for us to go. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's a wrap up for everyone. *Stuart: Thank god we can leave now. *Aunt Martha: It's getting late. I better make some dinner and head off to bed. *Stuart: Me too. I have some frozen meat to prepare. *Professor Chi-Chi: We blast that goo up. And don't ever fail again when we are making sticky things like this. *Stuart: We promise. *Aunt Martha: Thanks again Chi-Chi: Tomorrow will be another day for us. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's a very busy day for everyone. I suggest you guys to go and have a goodnight rest. *Stuart: Thanks for your comments. *Professor Chi-Chi: Come again tomorrow. More science experiments to take a look at in the morning. *Aunt Martha: I'll bake you a nice cake for your first success. *Professor Chi-Chi: I didn't do really good with the science experiment. But if i succend well, we will eat some cake for a celebration. *Stuart: We'll make a vanilla one for you. *Professor Chi-Chi: Go on. I have some work to do. *Aunt Martha: Whatever you say boss. *Stuart: Off we go. *Professor Chi-Chi: Gosh, i better get back to work on doing experiment sketches. (Back on Pluto, the King came back to sit with his friends) *King of Pluto: So how are we all doing with this lunch? *Timon: We want dessert. *King of Pluto: Oh my. Dessert, i don't think we have any. *Timon: Hey, you promise to bring in any delicious grub for the people. *King of Pluto: Who has the grub cake?! *Timon: The Princess does. *Princess: What? I don't have it. *Alien Chef: It's finally ready. *Timon: Oh lord, help me out. *King of Pluto: Just take the cake out. *Alien Chef: *take the cake out off the oven* *Timon: Smells like a pinch of heaven. *Alien Chef: *place the cake on the table* All set. *Timon: Let's cut the cake. *King of Pluto: Aa you may. *Alien Chef: Coming right up. *Timon: It's time to taste the grubs with the icing on it. *Alien Chef: *cut the cake* *Timon: Over here. *Alien Chef: *pass the cake piece to Timon* There you go. *Timon: Hakuna Matata, time to eat up. *King of Pluto: Wait, we left a fork for you to eat. *Timon: Oh yeah. Everyone just grab a piece. *Princess: It look like a pizza. *King of Pluto: This is what i called fractions. *Timon: You guys worship me. *eat the cake* I love the grubs in this and thank you very much. *Princess: Are you some type of god? *Timon: Like a Great King of the Past? Who will honor me when i'm out and dead. *Alien Chef: I have been looking for 20 years nd i'm proud of it. *Timin: Taste like turkey. *Alien Chef: Let me try the cake. *try the cook* It's delicious. *King of Pluto: This is a good cake i say. *Timon: You're all proud to be the greatest cooks on the planet. *Alien Chef: Ho ho ho, i can make more if i want. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 8) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65